


Intervention

by lachoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Rio was concerned, she was doing her brother a favor by setting him up with Yuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

It was starting out to be a normal Sunday morning. Waking up late, not bothering to get out of his pajamas just yet, and slumping into a chair to see what was on television. It was going to be a lazy day and Ryoga thought he hadn't had one of those in a long enough while. A yawn escaped him, stretching and before he could settle back; there was Rio. Hands on both armrests, trapping Ryoga as she met his eyes.

“Ryoga, this is an intervention.”

Eyes wide for a second or two, they became slits as he scowled. “What the hell?”

“As your sister and the one with more nerve than both of you combined, I asked Yuma out for you.”

“What the hell, Rio?!” He didn't care if he was repeating himself. Really, there was a perfect comeback in there to tell her that no. Actually, she did not have more nerve if her dueling was anything to go by. But his mind was too busy trying to register what she just told him. “You asked him out for me? Like a date?!”

Cheeks puffing out and then a huff escaping from her, she frowned. “I'm glad you caught onto the idea. Yes, Ryoga. A date. This is an intervention for you and your denial. Your date with Yuma is in two hours. I hope you don't expect to be leaving the house like that. Yuma may not be one to care too much about appearance, but you should at least try.”

“First of all, what denial? And second of all, don't ask people out for me! Who said I wanted to go out with Yuma? Mind your own business.” He was already going on the defensive, his stomach beginning to feel like it was ready to drop.

Moving away, Rio put her hands on her hips. “I just told you. This is an intervention. No more denying what's obvious allowed. I would have wrote a letter, but I don't think I need that. Actions need to be taken because it's becoming embarrassing. I'm doing this as a concerned sister.”

“You're doing this as a nosy sister who needs to mind her own business,” he grumbled, but then she gave him a glare and he shut up.

“Everybody knows, Ryoga. Everybody that is, but Yuma. And I know that you already know how you feel. However, you're playing idiot like you so often do and denying it to yourself. When you bother to go to class, it's always obvious when you're thinking about him. You gaze out the window and smile. Not just some usual smile. Oh no, the kind of smile a lovestruck boy would give. The same smile you make whenever you look at him and think nobody notices. You're hardly covert. Your eyes always move to where he is. He's always the first person you seek out. And remember that one time when you heard he got hurt in gym class? You ran all the way to the nurse's, shouting his name. Like I said, it's embarrassing.”

This would have been a good time to say something. Anything to combat it, but nothing was coming to mind. All he could do was cross his arms, looking away from her. “I just wanted to make sure the idiot didn't hurt himself.”

“Yes, yes. I know. Which is really sweet considering it's you.” She sighed once more and placed her hands on the armrests again. Looking at him until he had no other choice to look at her. “He often does the same thing to you. It's a little cute how he finds any excuse to touch you. How much he wants a hug from you. Really, if you would just open up and tell him you're interested, you could make an adorable couple.”

Ryoga scowled. “I'm not interested--”

“He was really excited at the prospect of hanging out with you alone,” Rio interrupted immediately. Not even letting him finish.

“He was?” Curse that hopeful tone he could hear in his voice.

The smirk on Rio's face was absolutely infuriating. “I thought you said you weren't interested?”

“I'm busy,” he said, not daring to even acknowledge what she had just said. Damn it, she was winning against him.

“Oh, please. You have no plans. I know you don't.” Suddenly she frowned, though it wasn't a frown that was trying to intimidate him. Not the kind she used to get her way. But one that he found was making his own scowl disappear. “Ryoga, as your sister, I did it because I want to see you happy. Yuma makes you happy. I know he does. And really, you deserve a bit of happiness and if that comes in the form of Yuma Tsukumo then I'm going to see fit that you get that happiness. Seeing you happy really is my job as your sister.” She moved away from him again, giving him his space. But her eyes stayed on him.

There was a long moment where Ryoga didn't know what to say to that. He was quiet and Rio stayed quiet as well, waiting for her brother to speak. Until Ryoga sighed and stood up. “Where are we meeting?”

Rio smiled, clapping her hands together. “You're picking him up! Like any good date would. And taking him somewhere nice. Or wherever two guys like you would go. You'll figure it out.”

Ryoga still wasn't sure about this, but-- “Was he really excited?”

“Completely.”

But if he was excited then it wouldn't be entirely embarrassing. It could work out, right? Ryoga already knew if he was trying to reason this out to himself then it was too late. A halfhearted glare was directed to Rio and he went off to the direction of his room without another word.

Rio went to sit in the same chair her brother had previously been in and smiled to herself. The detail that Yuma had no idea it was a date wasn't important.


End file.
